


A Peter and His Tiny Crush

by Petsohp



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, i mean....peter would really like the the flash (2014), the flash (2014) gets mentioned so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petsohp/pseuds/Petsohp
Summary: If there is anything that Peter has liked that has lasted longer than his crush on Liz, then its definitely superheroes.





	A Peter and His Tiny Crush

**Author's Note:**

> 1) my personal timeline headcannon is that homecoming takes place in 2016. nice going marvel, you ruined your perfectly, nice, set timeline for everyone.  
> 2) another personal headcannon of mine is that liz is liz-allan toomes.  
> 3) this fic is very self-indulgent. very.  
> 4) theres not any major flash s1 spoilers, if you're worried about that. probably.

* * *

 

Peter Benjamin Parker, back in 2014, was 13, and as any self-respecting 13-year-old geek, The Flash (2014) had blown his _mind_ \- figuratively, of course.

Not only did he saw himself a lot in Barry Allen as a character, he also loved Iris West almost as half Barry did. In a near perfect television superhero show, ( ~~by his very humble opinion)~~ , the part where the show had more than half a season to hide Iris from the fact that Barry was the Flash started to get tiresome. Especially when everyone else that a) mattered and b) didn’t mattered to Barry knew!

Anyways, moving on.

After the amazing mid-season finale episode that was episode 15, Peter went to the nearest and cheapest comic/nerd shop he knew and asked if they had any The Flash t-shirts laying around. One of the staff member directed him to the DC section they had, and told him to go wild with the general merchandise.

After paying for a shirt, he went to the dressing room, put on his recently bought and neat The Flash shirt and went out to the streets.

“Oh, sorry- Peter?” a voice, that Peter in panic definitely recognized, said in surprised.

Liz-Allen, his definite Middle School crush had recognized him in the street. Great.

“Uh. Oh, um- hey Liz!” Peter said quickly. _Be cool,_ Peter thought to himself, _Be cool._

Liz flashed him a smiled. Peter felt himself activate into _Not Cool_ mode.  “I haven’t seen you since I graduated Middle School. How’s you been?” Liz asked him.

“Oh, just you know, the usual. Boring, everyday life” Peter responded. _Was that cool enough? Well, not really but nothing discriminating. It’s a win._ Peter mentally congratulated himself. 

“Oh. Well, that’s cool, by life hasn’t changed that much since I started High School two years ago. Speaking of which, next year you’re coming to Midtown High right? We could definitely use a freshman as smart as you for the Decathlon team” Liz said.

 _She thinks I’m smart? …. She thinks I’m smart!_ Peter realized Liz was waiting for a reply. “Uh, yeah! I will. Definitely think about it. Yeah.” _Too many yeahs oh god._

Liz adopted a vaguely worried look on her face, took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. “Ah, sorry, got to go. I’m almost late to my dad’s surprise birthday party” Liz mentioned.

“It’s okay.”

“See you around next year?” Liz asked, moving to start walking towards the direction Peter assumed her house lead to.

“Yeah, definitely” Peter assured her. _Stop it with the ‘yeah’s and the ‘definitely’s,_ Peter chastised himself.

Liz waved him a tiny good-bye wave as she walked away, and he lamely gave it back.

“Move it, kid!” someone that had knocked to him as he stood as a statue in the middle of the pathway said, as they shoved him off his shock.

Peter began to run through the Event as he started to walk home. As he did so, he remembered the how this encounter happened in the first place, and well, it was sort of disappointing. At least Barry Allen could hold a certain amount of dignified conversations with his long-time crush.

**Author's Note:**

> theres is nothing in the movie that says this couldn't happen. :)


End file.
